1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and, more particularly, to a slide opening/closing type mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as a PCS, a cellular phone, or a PDA, are classified into a bar-type device, a flip-type device, a folder-type device, and a slide-type device.
The folder-type mobile device is configured so that a folder is allowed to be opened when the device is used, or closed when the device is carried, thus overcoming a problem of long length caused in the bar-type or flip-type device, but it has another problem of causing a hinge section connecting an upper folder and a lower folder to be easily damaged.
To solve the above-mentioned problems of the folder-type mobile device, a slide opening/closing type mobile device has been developed. The slide opening/closing type mobile device comprised of a display section and a body section operates in such a manner that when the display section moves upward by overlapping with the body section, a mode of the device is converted into a non-standby mode, and when the display section moves downward, a mode is converted into a standby mode.
The entire length of a slide opening/closing type mobile device can be diminished and a display screen can be viewed instantly regardless of whether the device is opened or closed.
In the mean time, as the IT industry has been developed rapidly in recent times, a mobile device, such as a cellular phone or a PDA, has been in wide use with not only a simple function, like a voice communication with the other party, but also more various functions, like a function to view photos and motion pictures, a camera and camcorder function, an electronic note and electronic calculator function, etc.
Especially, as mobile technology makes rapid progress, users can have an environment in which multimedia services, such as movies and music videos, are provided through a mobile device anytime anywhere. Thus, a mechanical construction of a mobile device is needed so that users do not feel inconveniences in using such various services.
Examining an existing mobile phone from this point of view, the sliding mechanism in an existing slide-type mobile phone is complex and reducing the size of an existing mobile phone is difficult.
Furthermore, with an existing slide-type mobile phone, photos or motion pictures having length larger than width are inconvenient to view, thus not meeting the demands of its users who want a wide and clear screen by adjusting themselves to IMT 2000 communication services.